


November Rain

by mafiia



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sonic - Freeform, could be romo or platonic up to you, subtle sonamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafiia/pseuds/mafiia
Summary: "We’ll run around in circles like that.”"Like we always have, yeah?""Yeah. Like we always have."





	November Rain

Sonic had never considered himself the rainy day kinda guy.

 

It was no secret to those that knew him that growing up, water had been his mortal enemy. Lakes and ocean alike had always instilled a reactive fear in him, and that occasionally trickled into smaller instances such as rain. That accompanied with the almost dreary nature of storm clouds and grey skies had always left him...unenthused. 

 

But if he’d learned anything recently, it was that things could change so easily. Personality traits he once held so tightly to his core now felt connected by a thread, and even the smallest things like not being a rainy day kinda guy could be disproven. 

 

So here he was. Sitting in the rain, watching the motion of it with a curious eye. Peace and quiet had found him this morning in the face of early rain showers and misty weather. It felt surreal in nature. Almost like the world stood completely still at five am, himself included. Sonic liked it that way.

 

He liked it so much that he lost track of time. Seconds to minutes, and minutes into an hour. Over time the storm had eased up, but he remained content. The fresh air felt like something he’d so desperately needed. Finally being calm made it hard to think about anything else, and he’d almost missed the sudden splotch of pink amongst whites and greys.

 

Amy unceremoniously announced her presence by sitting beside him. Her dress fanned out around her neatly, and as she tried not to cringe at the feeling of water meeting her thighs, Sonic greeted her with a twitch of his ears. 

 

“...Hi, you.” She spoke softly.

 

“Hey.” Sonic returned.

 

Amy curiously hummed. “It’s kinda icky out today, huh?”

 

“I like it. We ain’t had rain in awhile.” 

 

“...Right. You’re right. We haven’t.” She blinked pointedly at nothing in particular.

 

The strangeness of the interaction put distance between them for a few moments. Sitting together, simply listening to the slow rumble of thunder from far away. Amy swung her legs back and forth, and Sonic slowly reached an arm out into the rain.

 

Drops of water pooled onto his palm, spreading out against damp fur. It reminded him of a leaky faucet, or the last dribble of a water bottle. Mundane things that never before crossed his mind, but now held importance at the forefront of his thoughts. It was easy, he thought. Easy to look past the simple things.

 

Now the simple things were all he could see. 

 

Amy cleared her throat.

 

“We missed you,” She blurted. She spun the tassels of her sweatshirt around petite fingers, finding a way to hide through the frayed ends. It would seem they both needed that sense of security. Perhaps that’s why they gravitated towards one another. “I’m sorry. I don’t want to overwhelm you.”

 

“You ain’t overwhelming, Amy.” Sonic replied. Everything else was, but she never could be. He turned his hand over slowly, watching the water trickle over and travel down his arm. New droplets found home in his fur, but he didn’t mind. 

 

Amy watched him with knit brows. 

 

“I just know that it...” She gulped and tried to collect her thoughts. Hands smoothed down the front of her dress, ironing out any wrinkles that had collected and bunched. “That it isn’t easy. And I always wanna remind you that we care about you a lot, because you’re our friend. We love you.”

 

Sonic released a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. How could he possibly say all the things he wanted to? He couldn’t.

 

“I love you guys too,” He replied. It was easier that way.

 

“Then why don’t you come to us?” Amy pleaded, wilting. The way she seemed to immediately recoil into herself told Sonic that she was struggling, and he felt guilty for it. She used to be so loud about her feelings.  _ ‘Things can change so easily,’ _ He reminded himself.

 

Amy brushed her quills to one side. “You just seem so distant, and it makes it hard. Hard to reach out to you, or to understand what’s going through your head. And like I said before, I know it isn’t easy. It’s not easy for anyone, not even me,” She brought a fist up to rub her eyes. Sonic put that last part in his back pocket. “But we still try to rely on each other, and I wish you’d do the same. It’s not bad to need help.”

 

The rain was slowing down. Sonic slowly pulled his hand back and crossed his arms over his chest, wet palm pressed into his forearm. And for the first time, he looked at Amy.

 

He  **_really_ ** looked at her. The way plush quills fell over her shoulders perfectly, and how jade eyes sparkled in even the muddiest of environments. Despite everything that had happened, for all of her fears and flaws, she still seemed so strong. That’s her. Strong-willed Amy Rose.

 

“...I must’ve really scared you,” He murmured to himself, idly tapping his fingers against his arm. The sentence seemingly caught Amy’s full attention, but he pressed on despite the nervousness that came with being front and center. “When I disappeared like that. ‘M sorry I worried ya, and everyone else. I never wanted to. I never wanted to fail, but I did, ‘n’ I’m sorry.”

 

“Sonic,” She tried, but nothing followed. It was like she forgot how to speak.

 

Sonic kicked the heel of his sneaker against the dirt. The familiar red of the shoe was now muddy, but he didn’t mind. 

 

“It’s not that I don’t want to come to you guys. ‘M just bad with my feelings, and everything’s a mess that I’m tryin’ to figure out. I don’t wanna add more stress, but I know you’ll say I won’t. We’ll run around in circles like that.”

 

Amy hesitated. “ **——** Like we always have, yeah?”

 

Sonic slowly smiled. “Yeah. Like we always have.”

 

There was something about the way he smiled that moved something in her. Something old, but personal to them, and them only. It encouraged her to slowly move closer, and soon petite arms were sliding around Sonic’s torso in a warm embrace. The feeling of the fabric from her sweater, now damp from the rain, somehow brought him back to reality.

 

Sonic returned the hug.

 

“It’s okay. If you aren't ready, it's alright,” Amy whispered, resting her chin against his shoulder. “Just know that we’re here. That  **I’m** here, okay?”

 

Sonic curled his fingers into her sweatshirt. Squeezed her even, wondering if she’d disappear if he loosened his grip.

 

“...Okay.”

 

Amy smiled. 

 

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just something small I've been working on in my free time. Sorry it's not longer; kinda having a bit of a creative block.
> 
> Anyways, some more post-Forces stuff. I just really enjoy working with Sonic's mindset here, and his recovery. He has really wonderful people in his life that want to help him get better. Amy is one of his biggest supporters.


End file.
